


I don't know if I love you or not…

by Noodles_Is_Gone1



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles_Is_Gone1/pseuds/Noodles_Is_Gone1
Summary: Tubbo gets snatched away from his family and is forced to stay with schlatt.There's days that schlatt would treat tubbo like a absolute princess, then there was days he would beat on the child.He slowly began to gain feelings for the older, but at the same time he hated those feelings. He couldn't choose to stay with schlatt… or leave him.But choosing soon got harder for him after finding out that he was holding Schlatt's baby.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A OLBER X UNDARAGE STORY.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> MRPEG  
> RAPE  
> ABUSE  
> DRINKING  
> ETC.
> 
> SORRU FOT MISSPELLED WORDS I HAVE DYSLEXIA :)))

It was a very lovely day.

Tubbo put his shoes on, ready to walk out of the door.

" where are you heading off to this time tobes? " tubbo turns around, seeing his smiling father " I'm going to the flower fields! The bees should be out! " Phil chuckles, he knew how much his son loved the bees. Toby always knew what time the bees always came out.

" okay, but be back soon. I'm making supper, mushroom soup. " toby nods " okay. " he answered back " oh also, when you head outside tell your brothers to come inside so they can help me prepare. " toby opens the door smiling " alright! "

" AND STAY WHERE I CAN SEE YOU! DONT GO WHERE I CANT SEE YOU FROM THE WINDOW! "

With that toby closes the door behind himself, walking to the barn where his older twin brothers were at currently. The young male walks inside of the barn. Techno was feeding his horse while wilbur sat on a stack of hay, playing his guitar.

Toby knocks on the wooden door.

Both males turn their heads, staring at their younger bother who stood at the entrance. Wilbur smiles at toby;

" hey toby, what's up? " he asked, tunning his guitar. Toby points at the house " dad needs you guys help. " techno looks away from his horse, raising his brow ' with what?? " he asked " dinner. He's making mushroom soup. " the ta males groaned " I don't feel like cutting mushrooms. " techno nods with agreement " I'm not a cook, I'm a fighter. "

Toby rolls his eyes " he needs you two now is what he says. " about to walk away from the barn " and where are you going?? " wilbur asked.

" dad is letting me go to the flower field again. The bumblebees are out. " he smiled, techno sighs walking toward his younger brother, ruffling his hair " you and your bumblebees. Don't understand how you like them. "

" they're nice! "

Wilbur chuckles patting his back " not until you get them mad. " toby stares at his taller brother " by I never made them mad. " his brother chuckles " I know. They know you already by now. " toby cocks his head " is… that… good?? " he questions. Wilbur turns around smiling " its a wonderful thing. " as he walked away to the house.

The teenager couldn't help but to smile to himself. The bumblebees remember him!! THEY ACTUALLY KNOW HIM!! toby giggles to himself and walks off to the field of flowers that wasn't that far from his house. He walked through the grass, now stepping into a field of flowers just a couple of yards from their home. If this field wasn't here and somewhere else his dad would not let him go here alone, unless he or any one of his brothers tagged along. Thankfully the field was right in front of their home.

Toby walks to the center of the field, smiling as he sat down. A bumblebee started to fly around him, his gaze getting lost as he watched the bee fly around the air. Toby chuckles " hi bumble bee. " he said.

He sat there as cold breeze blew into his face, breathing in the fresh air. He liked being out here, not because of the bees or anything, there was just so much space. Before, toby and his family lived in L'manburg, or should we say, Manburg, thanks to the new president schlatt.

Schlatt is a scary man, kinda crazy too. Schlatt beat his brother with election. Toby never knew what everyone in L'm– Manburg, say in schlatt, he didn't even know why they chose a asshole like him to be "Empire" of the kingdom. After he was elected wilbur was exiled from home and of course toby and his family couldn't let him just leave, but they were threatend to be killed if they ran to him. For the next three weeks they all got assaulted by everyone, death threats were mailed to their house, rocks thrown at the window, lots of shit.

Phil decided enough was enough, he and techno packed everything up and decided to leave, not for their safety, but for tobys safety.

That all happened about half a year ago.

Since then he never went back to Manburg. On the other hand, tommy, his best friend, was also exciled from Manburg and is somewhere living with dream keeping his eye on the young male. They are good mates, he thinks, and would come visit toby once in a while… er, well, tommy mostly.

Dream doesn't have a good reputation with his family, after trying to kill wilbur but techno got there before he could hurt him. Thanks to toby begging, dream left them alone, not bothering then again after that but he knew that dream was going to come back some day, if schlatt gives him orders.

Toby sighs, laying down the flowers, staring up at the sky. He misses everyone he used to talk to even tommy. Nobody would come around them because they are "traitors" and deserve to be out here. Who knows? Maybe one day they'll be understood and people would understand why he and his family left that hell of a place people called home.

He shut his eyes, listening to the buzzing of the bees, and the breeze blowing through the wind.

" while you boys cut those mushrooms I'm going to prepare the dishes. " techno groans " but what if I cut myself? " phil raised a brow " you carry around a large ass sword, everywhere, and you're scared of a small kitchen knife?? " techno blushes " i-i mean… its small, and and sword is… big. " phil hums " cut them anyways, and if you cut yourself we have bandages. " techno grumbles to himself, cutting the mushrooms.

" Wil, I need you to steer the pot as I do this, the carrots and potato's are going to burn if they just sit there. " Wilbur nodded and began steering the pot.

Phil walks to the shelf, walking past the window. He stops and looks back out at the window, smiling when he sees toby laying in the field, with his hand up as if he was playing with the bee. Phil couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He truly loved his boys with all of his heart. He opens a cabinet and reaches up to grab four glass bowls.

As techno cut mushrooms, he stops suddenly. Standing still, as if he was listening. Wilbur looks at his brother and quickly catches on " what? " he asked, making phil turn towards his sons with bowls in hands " what do you hear? "

" shh. "

They all stood silent, wilbur quickly turning the stove off. Thats when they heard it. The sound of horses hoves stomping the ground, it didn't sound far either. Wilbur looks out of the window on the side of the house, there he saw, five horses with men on each one. 

" T-Those are the men working for– "

" schlatt. " techno finished quickly grabbing his sword.

Phil stares at wilbur, then his eyes widened. He looks out of the window, toby was still sitting there.

Bowls smashed to the ground.

Phil ran out the door;

" TOBY!! " He screamed at the top of his lungs " TOBY GET INSIDE!! NOW!! " phil shouted.

Toby sits up and sees his dad running towards him he raised a brow until he saw the horsemen, he quickly stood up and began running to his dad. Phil also running to his son " TOBY HURRY!!! " He shouted. He was so close to his father, so close, toby reached his hand out to grab his dads.

Before he could grab his dads hand, he felt his feet get lifted from the air. Tobys eyes widened, watching as his dad reached out to grab him " TOBY!!! NO!!! " He screamed rubbing after toby who was now on the horse. Phil tried to run after him but arrows were shot at him, missing him, Wilbur held him back trying to pull him back as they shot arrows.

" WILBUR!!! DAD!!!! " Toby screamed with tears " TOBY!!! " Phil wailed " DAD!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!! " He struggled but the man had a strong grip on him. Techno ran after the men on his horse, in full armor and bow in hand.

Toby's tears fell from his eyes, reaching out to his brother " TECHNO!! TECHNO PLEASE HELP ME!! TECHNO!!! " it pained techno to hear his brother scream and he wasn't risking to loose him either, he raised his bow pointed it at the man holding him, letting go. The man shouted feeling the arrow shot through his shoulder.

That slowed the man and the horse down a bit, letting techno catch up, close enough to reach his hand out to grab his brothers hand " GRAB MY HAND!! " he shouted, toby reaches out and grabs his hand.

" TECHNO PLEASE DON'T LET GO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! " toby cried " I WONT! I PROMISE I WONT! " he answered back, comforting his little brother " ITS OKAY! IM GONNA– "

A bow shot past the two entering the horses chest, techno's horse wailed out, moving around violently. Causing techno to let go of Toby's hand, toby watching his brother getting thrown off of the horse. Techno hit the ground hard, slamming his head against a small rock. He quickly but painfully got up from the ground. Blood dripping from his head and down his face, reaching out for his brother.

" T-TOBY! "

" TECHNOOOO!!! NOOOOO!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!! HEL– " toby was punched across the face by the horsemen rubning beside the one he was on, knocking the poor boy out cold.

Techno's eyes widened as he tried to run after him on his feet " TOBY!! TOOOBY!!! " He shouted but they were too far for him, his running soon slowed down and dropped onto his knees.

He failed to get his brother back.

He failed his father and brother.

He failed to save him.

Toby was taken from them.

•  
•  
•


	2. Chapter 2

" mmmh~ "

Toby lets out a low groan, sitting himself up himself up rubbing his sore head, it hurts really really bad.

He opened his eyes, looking around, he was in a bedroom. That's when the realization hit him, yes he was in a bedroom, but it wasn't HIS bedroom.

Toby quickly sat up straight, pulling the covers to his chest.

Where was he?? Where was phil?? Where's his brothers?? Who's bedroom was he in??? The bedroom was large and he was clearing on a king sized bed, covered in red covers and pillows. The room was fixed up but it still scared him.

Panic began setting in, his chest felt very heavy, he felt like he wabted to vomit due to the fear running all throughout his body.

A click was heard. Making his eyes widened.

" …H-Hello…? " he squeaks out watching the bedroom door open. There stood three men, those guys…

" Y-YOU ARE THE G-GUYS THAT– " he glares at them standing up from the bed " WHERE'S MY FAMILY!! WHERE'S MY DAD!! " he tried to sound as thought as possible but he shook like a scared puppy.

" Can it kid. Somebody wants to see you come on. " the soldier man spoke " IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU PRICKS!! " the soldier furrowed his brows " fine. "

Him and the other two guard grabs toby, basically dragging him as he faught to get his as loose. They dragged him down ta different hallways shouting at the teen to shut up, badly wanting to beat the fuck out of the kid just to make him shut up.

Finally, they made it to another large door. Knocking before entering. Toby was picked up by the guard, throwing him inside the room;

" AGHH!!! " he shouts feeling his body slam against the hard floor. The doors were slammed back closed, he quickly stood up and began to bang on the do trying to open it.

" OPEN THE DOORS ASSHOLES!!! LET MS OUT YOU FUCKS!!! " nothing of course didn't work for the poor lad, he shouts kicking the door with anger.

" kick harder and you're going to break you foot dumbass. "

Toby froze. He knows that voice from anywhere, he remembers that voice too. Toby slowly turns his body with fear.

There sat the man himself. The president of Manburg. The man who kicked his brother out and sent death threats to his father. Schlatt smiles with a cigar in his mouth, sitting behind his desk.

" s-schl– "

Schlatt takes his cigar out of his mouth, burning it out on the table. He gave toby a evil smile;

" nice to see you again tubbo. "

Anxiety filled the teens body, whats he suppose to say to him?? Schaltt leans up agaisnt his desk, still having that stupid smile on his face.

" w-why am I here. I-I want to go home. I w-want my dad. " schlatt chuckles " you won't be going home anytime soon tobes~ " toby furrowed his brows " w-what do you mean?? " the older man sighs " it means you won't be going home for a very long time kiddo. "

His heart drops " W-WHAT?? " he shouts " NO! I WANNA GO HOME SCHLATT!! TAKE ME BACK HOME!! " Schlatt stood up from his desk, walking in front of it sitting down on it as he stares at the young male.

" I want to go home. "

He raises a brow as toby stared at him, seeing him grip his own shirt;

" no. no you're not. "

" WHY! WHY CAN'T I GO BACK HOME SCHLATT!! WHY THE HELL AM I EVEN HERE!!! " schlatt stands up " great question tubbo. " the ram hybrid claps his hands together, walking from his desk and standing just six feet away from the male " do you know why your family left manburg?? "

" yes I do. "

Schlatt raised a brow " really now? " he nodded " yes, because people were bothering us, and you were sending death threats to my father. Thats why. " the ram chuckles " its cute that your father told you that, the fact that he said I was sending deaths threats is just… funny. He just doesn't want you to really know does he~? "

Tubbo raised a brow " what do you mean? I-I'm not following. "

" tubbo, do you really know why your father made you and your family leave manburg and hide?? Hm? " again he nods " from you. "

" EXACTLY! From me! But do you know the exact reason~? And it isn't death threats. " tubbo hesitated, what else could schlatt done other than that?? Tubbo shook his head. Schlatt smiles.

" I told your father something that only he and your siblings know~ something you should hear too now that you're here~. " tubbo gulps " you're sixteen, correct? " tubbo nods " at the time you and your family were here you were fifteen. Correct? " again he nods " I told something to your father that made him run like the fucking pussy he is tubbo, I told your father that by the time you turn sixteen I will be taking you away from your family, "

His eyes widened " w-what?? " schlatt nodded " yes I know sad~ but who gives a fuck how you feel right now. " the hybrid fixes his tie " when I'm in the office it sometimes gets boring in here… there's days I wanna just, how can I say this?? Please myself or relieve my stress. " toby stares at him.

" I had my eyes on you for a while now tobes, you're young and fresh unlike anybody else here, besides tommy, I've always liked you the most. But soon I became president I know you are going to be the person to help me out with all of my stress~ "

The man walked closer to him " as soon as I told your father that you were coming with me he did nothing but run and hid like a bitch~ " he said as he caressed his cheek " he ran and hid, taking a gorgeous boy like your along with him~ "

Schlatt leaned down to his level, his head beside tubbos;

" today you will be my little bitch tubbo. I don't care how much you cry, beg, scream, or fight. You are never going to see your family again~ " he whispers seductively.

The man stood up " HEY FUCKERS! GET THE KID AND TAKE HIM TO MY ROOM! " The door opens, the same three guards grabbed tubbo by the arms, making tubbo scream.

Tears streamed from tubbos eyes " N-NO!! " he shouted as he faught to escape " N-NO P-PLEASE I-I WANNA GO HOME!!! NO!! TAKE ME HOME!!! " He screams.

Schlatt laughs out loud " CRY!! CRY ALL YOU WANT TUBBO! NOBODY IS GOING TO HELP YOUR WEAKASS!! YOUR ASS IS MINE FOR AS LONG AS YOU'RE HERE! UNTIL YOUR LAST DYING BREATH!! "

Tubbo wailed out " SCHLATT PLEASE!!! SCHLATT!! " schlatt gave him a sinister smile " see you later tonight in bed love~ " and closes his office door.

" LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!! " the guard chuckles opening schlatts bedroom door " glady. " and shoves him inside. Locking the door.

" N-NO!! " tubbo yells trying to open the locked door, banging on it " I-I HOPE YOU ALL FUCKING DIE!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS CHOKE ON YOUR FUCKING FOOD AND DIE!!! MY BROTHER WILL COME KILL EVERONE HERE!!! EVERY SINGAL ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!!! "

After that he just broke down, letting his back slide down the door as he cried into his knees. Sobbing his eyes out.

He didn't want to be used.

He didn't want to be Schlatt's toy.

He just wanted to go home..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross dressing & abuse
> 
> (smut next chapter)

After crying for how long tubbo fell asleep.

He didn't realise until he woke up in bed. The boy sat up, moaning tiredly. Tubbo sits up in the now dark bedroom, the moonlight shinning through the red curtains.

Damn. If only this was a dream.

Tubbo sighed rubbing his eyes, looking down at his lap. What. The. Fuck.

Tubbos eyes widened and his face grew red. He was wearing a white skirt, a light blue sweater, and long white socks going all the way to his thigh.

" W-What the hell??? "

He grabs the skirt and picks it up, revealing that his was wearing blue laced panties.

" you're awake. " tubbo felt his heart jump out of his chest and turn his head to a corner in front of him.

There in the corner he saw schlatt, sitting in the seat of the corner with his shirt already buttoned down, drinking a bottle of beer. How could he not see him? Tubbo puts his skirt quickly down and pulled his legs up to his chest. Hugging himself.

" w-why am I wearing this?? "

Schlatt chuckles standing up from the seat, making his way to his bed.

" I told the ladies to put that on for you since your other clothes are bloody and torn up. That outfit is just shit in general. A gorgeous boy like you should be wearing something to make you look ten times hot. " hearing that made toby feel disgusted, just by the way he said it to him " e-everyone will find out h-how much of a pervert you are… saying this to a kid my age. "

Schlatt laughs;

" and what the fuck do you think the people of Manburg going to do? Not one person here gives a single shit about you. "

Toby furrowed his brows standing up from the bed and standing in front of him;

" fuck you. " he spat.

Schlatt smirks " such strong words coming from a gorgeous boy~ " the older chuckles " you could at least give me some fucking respect, I am the president by the way if you could tell. "

Tubbo furrowed his brows " show you respect?! YOU TOOK ME FROM MY HOME!! YOU TOLD MY FATHER THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY TO USE ME AS SOME TOY!! " he shouted " AND NOW YOU PUT ME IN THIS FUCKING CLOTHING WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!! IM WEARING PANTIES FOR FUCK SAKES!! " the teen was filled with anger. All of his hate getting stronger for the male.

" who are you to be shouting at me like that? " schlatts furrowed his brows as his face twisted with anger, he towered over the young boy " WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO BE SHOUTING AT ME LIKE THAT!! " before toby could say anything schlatt raised his hand and slapped him across the face, falling to the ground.

Tubbo grabbed the side of his face that was now marked with a red hand mark. Tears fell from his eyes feeling the stinging sensation.

Schlatt picks him up by the back of the sweater and picks him up, only to harshly pin him against the wall. Tubbo began to hit on the man, screaming and kicking trying to get himself loose from him. Schlatt let's go of him and punches him across the face.

Blood shot out from Toby's nose and mouth, once again, dropping to the floor.

He tried to get back up, only to feel himself get kicked in the stomach, crying out at the sharp pain. Toby fell on his side getting kicked in the stomach again, shouting.

" DON'T YOU EVER! " He grabs the boys hair and punches across the face " SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!! " with one last kick to the side schlatt backs away from the boy, panting as his anger slowly began draining.

The hybrid stared at the boy on the ground, crying and holding himself. Toby had one leg up to his chest, revealing that light blue laced pantie he spoke of wearing. Schlatt couldn't help but stare at the panties, he just wanted to slide them off of the body and just fuck him with his socks and skirt on.

Toby sobs quietly, looking over at the male who just stood there and stared.

" w-what?? W-w-why a-are you l-l-looking at *hic* m-me like t-t-that?? " he sobs. Schlatt smiles and walks over to the boy, tubbo quickly sits up and backs into the wall fearfully. Schlatt kneels down, glaring into the boys brown eyes.

Tubbos body tensed up feeling schlatt put his hand on his knee, slowly letting it go up to his thigh. Tubbo stops his hand, pushing it away;

" …S-Stop… "

Schlatt grabs his hand and shoves it away, putting his hand back on his thigh. Schlatt's hand slowly slid up into tubbos skirt, making him whimper letting a tear slide down from his eye.

The older leans into his ear;

" I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk the rest of the week~ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SMUT AJSJSKANKAS  
> WELL MORE LIKE RAPE
> 
> EDIT:  
> I EDITED THE SMUT SINCE IT WAS SHIT

Hearing those words escape the olders mouth made tubbos face go pail.

His heart pounded faster than ever.

Tubbo couldn't help but whimper with fear, moving his head away pulling his knees up to his chest. Schlatt grins down at the bloody, bruised, crying boy. It satisfied schlatt knowing he had this power over the younger male.

With his knees pulled up to his knees it gave schlatt full view of under the boy. The older smirks and grips tubbos ass, a gasp escaped his mouth feeling the cold hands grab him.

Instantly the boy shoves schlatt back with all of his force, shoving schlatt to the floor, falling on his butt.

Tubbo stood up and made a run to the door, before he could grab the handle schlatt wraps his arms around his torso, causing the child to start screaming. He screamed as loud as possible, he wanted someone to hear him, he wanted someone to save him.

He kicked and scream, freeing one of his hands.

Tubbo punched and hit schlatt as much as possible, but that only made things worse. It caused tubbos body to be thrown onto the floor, falling face first on the hard marble floor.

More blood dripped from his nose, tears running down his cheeks.

Schlatt puts his foot against tubbos back, picking it up and stomping on him with as much force as he could put. A painful scream escaped tubbos mouth, sobbing out after.

" YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF TUBBO! " schlatt shouted, filled with anger " YOU FUCKING DID IT TO YOURSELF TUBBO, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FUCKING LISTEN AND THIS TYPE OF SHIT WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!! " he shouted, roaring like a lion.

Tubbo cries feeling his hair being harshly yanked up, hearing the heavy breathing.

" be glad your not fucking dead. "

Tubbo did it without thinking. After schlatt said that to him tubbo slams the back of his head against Schlatt's making him shout, holding the side of his face. He stood back up running to the door but he felt his body being pinned against the door. He was flipped onto his back, lashing out at the taller male, screaming and shouting profanitys at him.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!! "

He slapped tubbo across the face again, grabbing him by the sweatshirt, dragging him to the bed. Schlatt picked up the shorter boy and threw him onto the bed, hovering over tubbo as he pinned his hands down.

" You're my bitch tubbo, and I'm going to set some fucking rules. " he growls " if you ever fucking talk back to me I'm going to fucking beat you till you can't breath, anything I say you will obey. " tubbo stares at him with fear and tears " but if you ever try pulling some stupid shit tubbo, I will kill your entire fucking family, and I will make you watch. " tubbo whimpers shaking his head;

" p-please don't schlatt p-please don't! " he cried. Schlstt hums " but~ if you do as I say and you listen to me, no matter what I tell you or whatever I need you to do, then maybe I'll consider letting you run off to your family~ but now, you are mine. GOT IT. "

Tubbo didn't reply, he just sobbed on the bed right there.

" DO YOU GOT IT GOD DAMMIT!! " he shouted raising his fist.

" YES YES I DO!! P-PLEASE! D-DONT *HIC* DON'T HURT M-M-M-MY FAMILY!! " Schlatt hums, putting his hand down, he caressed his cheek making him flinch with fear. Schlatt slowly let his hand slide down the boys body onto his thigh, leaning into his ear;

" good~ "

Tubbo cried feeling schlatt grope his crotch, while his other hand was up his sweater.

" tell me tubbo, " schlatt said " have you ever been touched this way before~? " tubbo shook his head " well let me tell you, you will feel very very good. But since you've been bad I'm going to make this a little painful for you~ "

Schlatt leans up and puts his hand under tubbos skirt, curling his fingers in the skirt and underwears waistband. tubbo almost shrieks feeling the both of skirt and laced panties being taken off, feeling exposed to the older male.

" S-SCHLATT PLEASE STOP!! " He cried out trying to push the man away but of course, the man ignored him. The hybrid grabbed tubbos sweater yanking it off of him. Tubbo was now fully exposed in front of the male, all except for the thigh high socks still on him.

Schlatt smirked down at tubbo taking his shirt off, then moving his hands down to unbuckle his pants.

" P-PHIL WILL KILL YOU!! MY FATHER AND MY BROTHERS WILL KILL YOU!! " Tubbo shouted, schlatt grins " do you know why your father never told you reason about me taking you away~? " the older said.

" the reason why your father nor your brothers didn't tell you is because they agreed to it tubbo~ " tubbo stared at him with shock " your father agreed to give you to me, just to spare Wilbur's life~ how pathetic your father rather gives his youngest son to me only to keep his eldest alive. Shit move right~? "

" t-that's not true… THATS NOT TRUE!! "

" you ask him about it if they ever come by tubs~ "

Schlatt takes off his pants and boxers, leaving him exposed to tubbo, letting him see his hard dick. Schlatt leaned down to place kisses on the boys body, all over his chest to his stomach. Tubbo whimpered, letting tears slip from his eyes.

His father put him in this position.

" your father doesn't care about you tubbo, not even your brothers~ techno could've killed me. Instead, he rather chose his twin brother over his youngest brother. They don't care about you~ "

Tubbo sobbed. His legs were grabbed by the thigh, schlatt pants heavily, smiling down at tubbo as he rubbed his tip against his entrance.

" N-NO! S-S-SCHLATT PLEEEE–AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs feeling schlatt shove himself inside of the young boy. Basically taring him. Tubbo screamed out, sobbing at the pain going throughout his body, while schlatt groaned at the tightness around his dick.

Blood dripping from his hole, lots of blood.

The teen gripped the sheets under him tightly sobbing and moaning in pain. Schlatt grabs the boys hip, not giving him enough time to adjust, moving himself slowly.

" PULLITOUTPULLITOUT!!! AAAA!!! S-SCHLATT PLEEAAASEE!!! PLEASE!!!! " He sobbed, now gripping onto Schlatt's arms. The hybrid male just continued to thrust inside of him, huffing at the pleasure he was getting instead of tubbo under him " SCHLATT PLEASE!!! " 

After a couple of painful thrust the feeling strangely became a good pleasurable feeling to tubbo, as he cried he let's out a moan. The president smirks " does it feel good tubbo~? " he grunts, tubbo panted letting out another moan.

Was he enjoying this??

Tubbo had a deep red blush across his face and his mouth was opened, letting sweet quiet noises come out of his mouth.

" do you want me to go faster tubbo~? Huh? Want me to fuck you harder~?? " he breathly chuckles.

Before the boy could answer schlatt grabbed his hips, moving his hips faster causing a loud moan escape tubbos mouth. A noise he never knew he could make " mmm s-schlatt pl-plEase, stop~ " he moaned but the older disobeyed as he slammed into the younger boy.

Tubbo almost screams out arching his back, feeling the large dick move faster inside of him.

Schlatt stares down at his stomach, seeing a noticeable large dick bulge in his stomach where he was thrusting. Tubbo moaned loudly, letting tears pour from his eyes.

" y-your doing g-good baby~ " schlatt moans.

" S-SCHLATT~! " he leans down on the boy and hugs him, thrusting as fast as possible in the boy making the bed creak " F-FUCK!! " tears fell from his eyes, he felt disgusted in himself letting this man use him like this. He wanted his dad but he was mad at his dad, thanks to him he was being used by this man.

Tubbo couldn't help but wrap his arms around Schlatt's neck, letting his legs wrap around his waist as the older fucked him. Skin slapping and moans filled the room. Schlatt growls out, almost like a animal and bit tubbos shoulder making him shriek. He bit down hard enough to draw blood, licking and sucking on that one spot.

Schlatt let's loose of that spot and picks his head up, moaning into the teens ear " your so fucking gorgeous tubbo~ I will take care of you baby~ " tubbo just moaned hiding his face in the crook of schlatt neck " I'll love you, I'll fuck you, I'll kiss you~ I'll take good care of you baby~ " tubbo furrowed up his brows.

He couldn't help but fall for it, he couldn't help but think this man was actually going to care about him, he couldn't help but think the president who was raping him… would actually care for him.

Tears formed in tubbos eyes, sobbing soon after;

Tubbo moaned feeling a sudden jolt in his body. Schlatt smiling knowing that he found his g spot. The way tubbo moaned out made him turn into a animal.

" SCHLATT PLEASE~!! PLEASE SCHLATT~!! FUCK~!! " Schlatt moans, fucking the boy as hard as he could, grunting at each thrust " S-SCHLATT!! I-I'M– I-I~!! " Schlatt pressed his lips against tubbos " do it baby~ let it loose~ do it for me baby~ " he panted.

Tubbo arched his back, letting out a sluttish moan as white streaks covered both his and Schlatt's stomachs. The teen moaned loudly, his body falling limp feeling his eyeballs roll to the back of his eyes.

Schlatt panting got even heaver and faster, he dug his nails into tubbos skin " IM CUMMING TUBBO!! IM GONNA CUM!! " after a couple of hard thrusts schlatt stops, releasing inside of tubbo.

The two of them were left panting heavily, still holding onto one another.

Schlatt leans up and slowly pulls out of the boy making him moan, lots of cum seeped out of tubbo onto the sheets mixed with lots of blood.

It was a nice scene for schlatt.

They were both sweaty and tired, especially tubbo.

Schlatt fell next to tubbo, laying on his back. He looks over at the teen hugging himself tightly, schlatt stares at him and wraps his arms around his waist pulling him closer " p-please… " tubbo sniffles " please don't touch me… " he sobbed quietly. He stared at the boy and hugged him, not because he felt bad or anything, just to make him shut up quicker. Tubbo just cried in his chest and quietly drifting off to sleep.

Schlatt smirks to himself,

Imagining at the fun he could have with this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Toby slowly woken up feeling sunlight hit his eyes through the closed red curtains in the room.

He groans tiredly, about to sit up before shouting out with pain, falling back against the bed. His hands gripped the sheets under him as he whimpered, his ass hurts so so so so much. It hurt so bad tears filled his eyes.

Toby quietly cried to himself in pain " d-dad… " he whimpers, his hands shaking as he gripped the sheets " s-someone… p-please~ " he cried out loud, now sobbing as the memories can back to him remembering what that man did to him last night. Toby regrets not fighting even more but god knows what schlatt would've done to him.

The door creaks open but he didn't acknowledged it, letting whoever came in just come in.

As he sobbed he felt somebody's presence over him. He slowly tunes his head to look up at the person towering over him. Schlatt smiled at him making toby feel more paralyzed then what he already was.

" your awake, " he smiled all while toby was crying in pain " oh yeah, forgot to tell you that you would be in so much pain after fucking, oops~ " toby furrowed hus brows " f-f-fuck you! " he shouts feeling schlatt grab his leg and shake him " STOPSTOPSTOP!! " and he did pulling away " how was your sleep~? " the younger didn't reply.

" you sure don't want to live right now do you. " schaltt sighs " lets try this again, " this time he shows the glock in the gun holder tubbo had no idea he had on " how was your sleep? " toby let's out a shaky breath as he eyed the gun before looking up at the presidentt himself " i-it was good… "

Schlatt hums " doesn't sound too convincing tubbo. " his eyes widened " w-what– " the gun was pulled out, tubbo feeling tears flood into his eyes as the cold metal was pressed against his forehead " I think you should add something to the end, more lovingly you know? Like honey, dear, love, whatever the fuck you brits say. "

The gun cocked;

" I'm going to repeat it one last time, if you say something wrong or don't convince me much I'll just shoot your fucking brains out. " he stares down st the weeping boy " how was your sleep? " tubbo gulps " i-its was g-great darling… "

Schlatt didn't say anything.

This sent a panic throughout tubbos body, he knew right there he was going to die. Schlatt stares before shrugging " I mean it would've been better if you didn't stutter but its whatever. " he pulls the gun away leaning down to peck his forehead " and thats good my little bee~ "

" l-little bee…? "

" yeah, little bee is a nickname I'm going to say often so get used to it, plus I think it matches you~ " tubbo couldn't help but blush at the nickname. He nods " the nickname is cute, " he leans into his neck " just like you~ " tubbo felt kisses on his neck making him whimper, feeling his large hand touch his chest slowly letting traveling down to his stomach, then under the covers where he grabs his thigh.

Tubbo bit down on his bottom lip to hold back whimpers, he turns away from the man putting his Han on top of his to stop it going any further " …w-when will my dad and brothers come…? " he quietly said " really? After all of the shit I've told you about what your own father and brothers did, you still want to see them? "

" I want to at least confront them about it… I-I mean… I d-don't know i-if you're lying to me just t-to say that… "

Schlatr chuckles ruffling his hair " yeah, okay, whatever you say bumble bee. But I'm not lying, I even have proof~ " tubbos eyes widened " p-proof??? " he nods " I have a contract to take you at sixteen and make you mine~ "

The teen was at lost of words, watching schlatt walk towards the door.

" if you ever wandered who the least Favourite child is, its you by the way. " he opens the door " use that phone if you need me, its connected to my office or any room in this building. " and out he walked shutting the door from behind.

Leaving the teenager there in shock and sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I was gone for a while I had to do something's and I lost motivation for a while lol
> 
> Also wattpad has been bought by webtoon, imagine having to write fanfics on wattpad and have to go a little kid friendly couldn't be me LMAO
> 
> (I know a writer on there and she's a fucking loser.)


End file.
